Road to Oblivion
by Ajalea
Summary: This could be seen as a prologue to 'Nosejob'. Zoro has forgotten something and Sanji doesn't want to remind him what that thing is. On their way to the 'something', they take a little break. Birthday present for thisfairytalegonebad :) ZoSan-ish, or SanZo, what you prefer. Please leave a review? I would very much appreciate it 3 Thank you for reading.


'Oi Marimo!'

'What is it, fuck head?' Zoro opened his one working  
eye and looked kinda pissed at the cook.

'Your birthday is coming up, what do you want?'

Zoro sighed. 'I dunno, think of something yourself,  
dartbrow.'

Sanji's eyebrow twitched. 'That isn't very neat of  
you, to speak to me like that.'

'Who cares anyway? You're gonna try to kick the shit  
out of me anyways.'

'Very true, yes, because you need to-' Sanji raised a  
leg '- get your ass out of bed. We're gonna be late, y'know.'

'Late? Did I forget something?'

'Geez, you dumb fuck, why did I expect you'd actually  
remember it?' Sanji turned around on his heel and lowered his foot, not even  
wanting to use some of his strength on the mosshead. That ball of seagrass  
totally wasn't worth it. He opened the door and looked behind him.

'Your suit's in the closet, you have 15 minutes before  
we leave.'

Zoro rolled over the bed the second Sanji closed the  
door behind him. He didn't want to, but all that was going through his mind  
were thoughts about today. What was so important that he had forgotten?

Slowly, he got out of bed, and walked up to his part  
of the closet. After opening the door, Zoro saw a note, written by Sanji of  
course, saying which suit he should wear. The marimo was grateful for it,  
because he never knew what to wear except for his normal attire, not to mention  
this was a formal thing they were attending. Probably.

The suit had a black jacket, with black trousers and a white shirt. His tie, also picked by Sanji, was like the color of his hair, a smooth shade of green.

Almost too slow, Zoro got dressed, but left the tie off. He never had the patience to tie those stupid things. So when he came out the shared bedroom, the cook was all set to go, just putting away the plate he used for breakfast. Zoro looked at it. In fact, he was quite hungry.

Sanji saw him looking and laughed devilish. 'No way, you ain't gonna get breakfast, not with the little time we have left before leaving.'

Zoro pouted a bit. He loved the cook's breakfasts, though he wouldn't like to admit it. When the blond left to grab his coat, Zoro quickly stuffed some leftovers in his mouth. Surely they were meant for him, as Sanji never left any food.

The guy was still chewing and the cook, who returned, saw it. He didn't say anything and looked away as if Zoro didn't do anything.

'Come on, shithead, we're leaving.' Sanji said, pointing at the door.

'Right.' The answer didn't sound very convincing.

A laughing sound met Zoro's ears. 'Just get in the car.' Sanji turned to leave. 'But. Let me drive.'

A sigh was his answer. 'Whatever.' In Zoro's mind, he didn't even care anymore where they were going.

They sat in the car, Sanji fully concentrated on the road and Zoro dozing off. After a few… happenings the night before, the swordsman hadn't slept much. That also made him wonder why the cook was so awake and able to drive. When he woke up for the zillionth time, Zoro decided it was finally time to stay awake. He looked at the little build-in clock in the car. Much to his surprise, it already read 11:45 and Sanji was still driving the car. He turned to the blond.

'Why're you still driving, cook?'

Sanji's eyes shifted to Zoro, raising his one visible eyebrow. 'You finally awake, shitty Marimo?'

'Well, you weren't very talkative to begin with, so no wonder I fell asleep.'

'Yeah, yeah, blame me, Marimo. It's not like your few brain cells were working properly anyway when you're awake.'

'At least I don't have such a curly eyebrow, like you, dumb shit.'

'Oh fuck off,' Sanji answered, agitated.

The green haired man snorted. 'That wasn't what you said last night.'

The cook was dumbfounded and almost lost control over the car. With quite some effort, he kept it from crashing and parked it next to the road. The moment the car stopped, Sanji burst out laughing.

He laughed for a minute or so, all the while Zoro kept his mouth shut. Before he could say anything, the blond already shut down the engine and placed himself on the green haired swordsman.

'You want me to do something to you, shitty Marimo?' Sanji said in a charming voice.

'My, my, we doing something in your car, aren't we?' Zoro grabbed Sanji's hips so that the cook would move to be more comfortable on his lap. The two were facing each other now, eyeing each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

'You know, Marimo, you never figured out where we're going.' He grabbed the green hair, adjusting himself for one last time. Sanji had placed his feet behind the seat Zoro was on with his ass on the other's crotch.

Zoro looked down, mostly distracted. 'Tell me, dartbrow.' He couldn't hold his eyes above belt-level for more than three seconds.

'You really don't know, do you?'

'I said tell me,' Zoro grumped.

'No. Way. Stupid. Marimo.' With every word, Sanji poked Zoro's nose.

The kiss that followed made Zoro forget any thought about today and today's events. It made him forget everything but what Sanji was doing to him.

After a few minutes of intense sucking at each other's lips, a noise interrupted them.

They both looked up and turned to the passenger side of the car. What they saw didn't please them, for both in different ways. Zoro grunted, not being able to believe he couldn't go on with making out with the cook, but Sanji, the poor guy, felt slightly embarrassed by seeing a good looking woman on the other side of the glass. She tapped on the glass again and Zoro pulled down the window.

'Good morning, gentlemen, I see you are busy?' The cop lady had a forceful tone.

'If you say so.' The swordsman answered.

Her eyes narrowed a bit and then turned to Sanji. 'Please both identify yourselves.'

Sanji blinked. 'Why would we do that?' He was surprised.

The couple showed their ID's and the woman wrote stuff on a ticket. 'You held up traffic.'

Now Sanji was even more surprised. 'Wait, we didn't do such thi-' He looked at the other side of the car and made a weird sound. On the road, cars were driving slowly past their own car, with everyone looking at them as if they were some kind of attraction.

Sanji coughed. 'I see. Sorry 'bout that, mademoiselle.'

Zoro accepted the ticket without any further complaint, but placed in in the cook's hands as soon as he could.

The cop left after wishing them a good day and Sanji returned to his seat.

'Hey Marimo head? I have something for you. Call it a gift.' He handed the ticket to Zoro.

'Why a gift? Did your brain fry because of that woman?' Zoro almost spat out the last word.

Sanji laughed. 'No way.' He looked at the green Marimo sideways. 'But it seemed like the perfect birthday present.'

And only then Zoro realized what day it was and how stupid he was for not figuring it out sooner. He decided not to let his surprise show. 'So where were we going again?' He asked to avoid the subject a little.

'Luffy arranged something fancy on a ship somewhere at the east coast. We're almost there actually.'

The rest of the way Zoro and Sanji didn't say a word to each other, thinking about what was going to happen when they finally were alone again, this time in a room on just mentioned ship, so they'd continue what they had started just before in the car.


End file.
